last_standfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Новости 24.10.12
24 октября 2012 года. Новость на сайте разработчика. Обновление v1.092 - Halloween обновление Всех с кануном дня всех святых. Время, чтобы создать настроение для праздника путем небольшого улучшения Dead Zone. link=https://getsatisfaction.com/deadzone/topics/changelog_v1_092_halloween_update_preview ---- Дополнения Северный Бруквале - Уровень района с 20 по 23. - Новый пригород, для исследования./ - 4 новых типа локаций. - Стройки. - Станции метро. - Пригородная улица. - Парки. Оружие - Мини-бензопила. - Бензопила. - TMP-9. - Спортивная винтовка 0,45. - АКС-74У. - FAL. - DRS-12. - М-27. - Коса (премиум контент). - Правая рука Эша (бензопила) (премиум контент). Система боеприпасов. - Все пользователи были боеприпасы соответственно их уровню. - Боеприпасы как ресурс появились в игре. - Боеприпасы будут находится, как предметы и является ресурсом, как еда/вода. - Боеприпасы будут появляться на площадке сортировки на базе. - Патроны можно произвести. - Каждое оружие имеет свою стоимость в боеприпасах для использования в миссии. - Боеприпасы не тратятся, при обороне. - Более подробную информацию см. здесь. Постройки на базе - Добавлена постройка - хранилище боеприпасов. - Добавлена площадка сортировки для боеприпасов. Наступательные и оборонительные комплекты - Доступно два комплекта для каждого Выжившего. - Выдав Выжившему комплект оружия и снаряжения - оно будет Атакующим комплектом. - Переключив в режим Обороняющего омплекта, можно сменить набор вещей. Хэллоуин особенности - Хэллоуин украшения добавлены в меню Строительство, раздел Разное. - Украшения будут постоянными. - Кошелек или жизнь Шины. - Несколько других сюрпризов. Взаимодействие - Добавлена возможность удерживать Shift + Клик, чтобы атаковать без движения. - Добавлена возможность вручную перезарядить оружие нажав R или нажав на иконка оружия Выжившего. Интерфейс - Добавлены статус-бары патронов оружия выбранного Выжившего. - Расширен статус-бар здоровья. - Добавлена информация какое оружие в руках у Выжившего. ---- Изменения Zombies - Изменен появление зомби в зависимости от системы редкости. - Полиция, Военные, Герк и Bruiser зомби появляются реже. - Полиция, Военные, Герк и Bruiser зомби значительно сильнее. Основная механика радиуса действия - Диапазон был изменен на Эффективный диапазон. - Круговой маркер, окружающее выживших показывает их Эффективный радиус. - Выжившие будут атаковать автоматически в пределах этого маркера. - Для выстрела Выживший больше не будет перемещаться. - Выжившие будут атаковать цель в своём радиусе, не сходя с места. - Выжившим еще нужна будет прямая видимость для атаки цели. - Чем больше расстояние до цели, тем меньше точность выстрела. - Сила подавления оружия также снизится за пределами Эффективного радиуса. - Ручное прицеливание в миссиях (PvE), игрок сможет вручную приказать стрелять по зомби в пределах видимости. Нападение на игроков (PvP) и механика ИИ - Выжившие другого игрока, которые находятся под обстрелом теперь ведут ответный огонь, в независимости от расстояния до нападающего. - Они так же теряют в точности при стрельбе дальше эффективного радиуса. - Они будут продолжать вести огонь по атакующим их, пока они не будут уничтожены. - Защищающиеся будут поддерживать огнём ближайших союзников против атакующего противника. Нахождение добычи - Повышенная вероятность получить три или более единиц добычи из отдельных контейнеров. Автоматическая защита - 4 часа автоматической защиты, если 30% Выживших получили ранения в ходе рейда\ов. - Снижение порога в течение 16 часов защитой до 2 атаки в 23 часов. - Убрана защита от 6 или более атак за 24 часа. Рейдерство - Увеличение добычи для рейдеров от 30% до 50% ресурсов. - Увеличение потери ресурса до 50% от того, что есть (25% чистых убытков). Здания - Увеличен минимальный диапазон для Сторожевых башен. - Изменены кол-во боеприпасов ремонта и модернизации Колеса Несчастья. Баланс оружия - Увеличен ущерб от Venom. - Снижение рейтинга подавления М-24. Баланс Предметов - Повышение бонус скорости от Башмаков Бойца. Карта города - Добавлены фильтры ресурсов и изменено место их размещения. - Переработано аппаратное ускорение для отображения карты. - Ступенчатое загрузка карты для повышения производительности. Миссии - На всех миссиях были оптимизированы алгоритмы нахождения пути. ---- Исправления Zombie АИ - Исправлена любовь зомби к баррикадам. Взаимодействие Выживших - Fixed not being able to break scavenging and healing by force targeting. Чат - Now acknowledges interaction so your connection won't time out. ---- ---- Играть на Facebook - http://bit.ly/LXN0qP Играть в Armor Games - http://bit.ly/DZ-Armor Категория:Новости